spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Randomdude67/My other mansion:Five night's at Spooky's
I'm making another idea for my own mansion when Build your own mansion comes out,so here's goes it AKA a some type of mix between FNAF and SHOJ Story:You the player got kidnapped by Spooky,you then wake up in a small office,Spooky calls you to guide you every night,your job is to keep at bay the specimens and monitor them,it will last for five nights,will you survive?. Night 1:in this night,only Specimen 2 and Specimen 3 are active. Phone call: Spooky:Hello!,i am spooky,and welcome to my mansion!,as you probably know,i kidnapped you,the reason i kidnapped you is because i desperately needed a nightguard to watch over the mansion,due to some...problems,i won't say what are those problems,heh....anyways,you probably noticed you are in the "office",as you can see,your office has an hallway at the left,an hallway behind you,and a ventilation system,you could consider this your job,you will stay here until 6 am,where you will be send back to your home,but we will keep some type of zone to prevent you escaping,so i will explain some things:,you are here to monitor the specimens,if you are wondering,the specimens are creatures here in the building that we use as weapons,my objective is to make an army full of ghosts,so i've decided to bring the specimens in my mansion,you may roam around the building but i don't suggest that,now,the specimens are really aggressive,they are murderous and mostly kill whoever they meet,because of this,they will try to reach your office and kill you,how they kill is various,you see those cameras with a red sign?,they are cameras that have CAT DOS computers,which serve to give information on the specimens,talking about the specimens,if they happen to kill you,your soul will wander forever an endless maze,never able to pass on,now you might feel scared because of this,but don't worry,there is a minimap on your monitor that represents the maze,and the rooms where the specimens are contained,in the hallways entrance at Cam 05 and Cam 02,there is a button that says:SEAL,clicking the button will seal the hallway,which means that if a specimen tries to reach you through an hallway,that hallway will sealed,there is also another specimen..which is the 3rth specimen i've brought in my mansion..its a brown spider like creature,on CAM 07 you can see an abandoned GL Labs room with an hole up,inside that hole there's that specimen,you should check time on time on that specimen,or else it will go out of the hole and run through Cam 09,which is another hallway,sadly,you can't seal that button,but,there is another button instead that says:USE SPECIMEN 1,specimen 1s are cardboard cutouts GL Labs have made,if you use a specimen 1 cardboard cutout while Specimen 3 is running on the hallway,Specimen 1 will scare Specimen 3,pretty simple,alright,i think i've told you enough for this night,remember one thing:check the cameras,if there is a specimen in Cam 05 and 02,just seal the hallway,check on Specimen 3 and if he gets outside the hallway,use Specimen 1,i'll explain the ventilation system another night,goodbye. Specimen 2 starts in the original room in SHOJ,then goes in Cam 010 and Cam 012,he then goes to Cam08 and proceeds to go in Cam05 or Cam06,the player must seal the hallways to prevent Specimen 2 from entering. Specimen 3 starts in Cam07 and must be watched from time to time,or else it will get out of the hole and run down the hallway of Cam09,the player must use specimen 1 to scare specimen 3 away. Night 2: in this night,Specimen 4 becomes active,making 3 threats active during the night. Phone call: Spooky:Hello!,its Spooky again,looks like you made it through Night 1,well,that's great to hear!,anyways,today another specimen is active,and its the 4th specimen i've brought in my mansion,in Cam 015 there is an abandoned school,the cam was disabled last night due to some....issues...heh,better not talk about them...anyways,in that school there is Specimen 4,unfortunately,due to her having some sort...what can i say....mutations,she is immune to the hallways being sealed,which means she can get you,but,no worries!,i've installed a flash system on your monitor,if you use it on the specimen,it will slow her down,and if you use it on her enough times,she will go back to a room she was in,do not use the flash system too much,or it will run out,which means that Specimen 4 will be able to get you then,alright,you know the drill,you know how to handle Specimen 3 and Specimen 2,flash Specimen 4 if she ever gets to close to your office,and you'll be fine,good night and good luck. Specimen 4 starts in Cam 015,goes to Cam 013,then goes to Cam 012,then to Cam 011,Cam08,and then Cam05,the flash system must be used on the specimen on time to time to slow her down,after a bit of flashes,she will be send back,while she goes through the cameras she becomes to mutate to her second form,then her third form,if the player doesn't use the flash system on her or the flash system runs out,she will get in the office and kill the player,however since the player can roam around the player can get out of the office and flee from Specimen 4. Night 3:in this night,Specimen 10 (old) is a threat in this night,making 4 threats active. Phone call: Spooky:Hello,you survived another night,that's good,so,today i've installed a new camera,Cam 014,that camera wasn't supposed to be shown due to the zone being abandoned but,there was one specimen there,that specimen was docile and it was GL Labs pet,and the zone was abandoned due to some type of incident,and a parasite that was lurking in the zone,the pet seems to have been affected by this zone,making him,not really docile...,anyways,the specimen is,as i said,in Cam014,the specimen is sleeping in Cam014-1,one of the zone parts in the abandoned facility,the specimen will eventually wake up and try to enter the ventilations,which is connected to your office,now,don't panic,because if you see him in the ventilation system you can activate sounds which will make the specimen think that the vents are malfuncionting,making it go back to Cam014-1,it will not however go back to sleep,now,i need to go,bye. Specimen 10 (old) starts in Cam014-1,sleeping,at a casual moment,it will wake up and go to Cam014-2,then 014-3,then it will go inside the vent,the player must play sounds to make Specimen 10 (old) go away from the vent. Night 4:in this night,Specimen 5 and Specimen 6 are active,making 6 threats in total,Specimen 9 rarely might appear in this night. Phone call: Spooky:Hey!,you got pass through Night 3!,that's a big surprise,some of the guards that were here before didn't make it past Night 3!,now,you may wonder where they are now,well..its a bit complicated,they well are...well,better not talk about that,so,tonight,there are two new specimens you will meet,one is a faceless figure..and the other is a puppet with a noodle,you can see them on Cam017 and Cam016,i will explain some things,Specimen 5 can distort the places,thus making hard to monitor other specimens and making you confused,if you see Specimen 5 on any cameras,change camera immediately,in Cam02 or Cam05 instead you will hear Specimen 5's footsteps,not seeing her fully,this gives you time to the seal the hallway,for Specimen 6,you must check it most of the time,it moves everytime you aren't looking at it,for this,you must be extremely careful while looking at Specimen 6,seal the hallways if you see him,also,we had a red specimen in the building,however,due to it being extremely difficult to contain,it has been killed,although,we had reports of subjects seeing Specimen 9 in hallways,last time we send a subject in an hallway to see if this rumor was true or not,the subject never came back,i think it might just be the subjects hallucinations,anyways,good night. Specimen 5 follows the same path as Specimen 4. Specimen 6 starts in Cam016,then goes to Cam013,then Cam 012,then Cam011,then Cam08,then Cam 06,then Cam05 or Cam02. Specimen 9 might rarely appear in Cam05,it will appear and rush fast as possible through the hallway,leaving the player only a few seconds to seal the hallway,if Specimen 9 kills the player,then the deathscreen will last until the player gets task manager. Night 5:In this night,Specimen 8 and Specimen 10 (new) becomes active. Phone call: Spooky:Hello again,so,this was supposed to be the last night you were working here,but,due to some problems in the mansion's hospital,we have decided for you to watch over the mansion for other two nights,you will spend the two nights watching over the basement,anyways,today another specimen becomes active,its a deer like creature which i've contained in forests...when i mean forests....i obviously do not mean real forests heh,by forests i mean Specimen 8's chamber which is Cam019,so for Specimen 8 its well....a bit complicate,it lives in a forest full of other deers,you must prevent any deer from getting killed,by another specimen or any other entity,there are two hallways leading to the chamber which you must seal,if there is ever a specimen or whoever wants to kill deers,if a deer ends up getting killed,Specimen 8 will fastly get out of the forest and kill you,to avoid that,make sure no deer gets killed,also,GL Labs pet was killed,in Cam014 you can see an hole in GL Labs pet head,the reason is because the parasite infected completely the pet's body,then it bursted out of his head,the parasite took the body of a GL Labs assistant and will also like the other specimens try to kill you,so,the parasite now wanders around the abandoned facility,since the cameras makes sounds while passing to a camera and to another,if the parasite hears the camera sounds too much it will turn into a worm like creature and will quickly reach your office,giving you only a few seconds to seal the hallways,however,if you don't pass through cameras,it will also open its mouth and try to like break the glass of the cameras with its sharp teeths,making the camera not visible...and broken,anyways,good night and good luck. Night 6:This night is spent in Karamari hospital,in the beginning Specimen 11 and Specimen 12 and all the other specimens are active,in the hospital only Monster 1 is active. You start in the normal office,then you must go to the elevator to go to the hospital. Phone call: Spooky:hey,you survived Night 5,good to hear,anyways,so,as i said last night,you must go in Karamari hospital,its reachable through an elevator installed somewhere in the building,so you must get out of your office and reach the elevator,however,the specimens are still roaming in the building,so be careful when trying to reach Karamari hospital,also i suggest you bring your monitor because i installed some new cameras on it,Cam020 has a restaurant,inside that restaurant,there is Specimen 11,a demonic figure which roams in the restaurant,due to it being able to float and go through walls,it can reach you easily and its immune to the hallways being sealed,there is however a button that says:PREPARE BEEF,clicking that button produces beef,which pleases Specimen 11 in some way,so keep it at bay by clicking the PREPARE BEEF button,also,there is an old victorian mansion,which you will reach,so the specimen likes to use persons as hosts,and it will try to attack you by possessing the host,i've installed in the monitor a system which allows you to lock the doors of the victorian mansion,so the host will be a bit busy and won't get in,however,it will try to break down the door,the current host has a sickle,so don't use the system too much or else if you encounter the host you will only be able to run,now,good luck. after reaching Karamari hospital,you will get to an office with a phone and a monitor,then you will get another phone call. Phone call: Spooky:Hey,looks like you made it,so,in this office,you can obviously notice a monitor,you can check the cameras to see the hospital rooms,like the monitor in the other office,so,there are some...creatures,which by the way aren't specimens,those creatures are however like the specimens,they will try to reach your office and kill you,to prevent them from killing you you have to play a sound in another room,which will make them think your office is somewhere else,in one of the cameras,there is this cop,who is guarding the hallway of this room,it might sometimes move out of the hallway and try to reach your office,you must play a sound to make it go away,due to some problems,when it will be day you will be kept in here,next night,you will need to go to the basement,for now,just watch over the hospital,alright,good night. Monster 1 is in Cam02,guarding the door leading to Cam03,Monster 1 will then move to Cam06,then Cam07,then Cam08,the player must play a sound to make Monster 1 go away. Night 7:This night is spent in Karamari Hospital basement. Monster 2,Monster 1,Monster 4,and Monster 5 are active. Phone call: Spooky:Hey Spooky here again,like i said last night you will now need to go to the basement,there isn't much of a threat while you go to the basement,just avoid Monster 1 and you'll be fine,also when you reach the basement i'll give you another phone call there. after getting to the basement,there is a door infront saying:OFFICE. Phone call: Spooky: Alright,so in Cam03 of the basement there is the morgue,inside the morgue there are corpses,there were reports of a bodybag moving inside the morgue,so if you see the bodybag in Cam01 lock the door with the key on your office desk,also,look for Cam08,its in a seperate zone of the basement,you can clearly see an hanged man,well...that corpse will start to move after a while,like Specimen 6,it moves everytime you aren't looking at it,except it will move slowly even when watched,since it can go through walls locking the door won't do anything,instead hide under the table,it won't see you,also,if you ever see a caged maze in any of the cameras,immediately put down the monitor,inside that caged maze there is a ghost like cow roaming,if you don't put down the monitor it will corrupt your brain and destroy it,resulting in....death,also whatever you do,do not go in the hallway in Cam07 if you don't want to die there,also there might be some type of fetus head floating around,if you ever see the fetus head in Cam01 just hide under the table,good luck and good night. after the night hits 6 am,there is a picture of the mansion with text saying:You survived the night and was let go,you now were let go free which means you never had to watch over again the mansion,congratulations!. Category:Blog posts